Heart Shape (episode)
"Heart Shape" is the 10th episode in Season 1 of ''Lost & Found Music Studios'' and the 10th episode overall. It firstly aired on March 4, 2016 (on Family Channel). It released on Netflix on April 1, 2016. It aired on May 9, 2016 on CBBC. Synopsis "While on an errand for Mr. T in the Mutt-Cracker, John and Luke take a detour to visit their old piano teacher, Miss Isabel, and get unexpected news. Jude helps Eva get over her diary disaster by arranging a private recording session." Plot The boys' band is performing a song in the Rose Room. During this, Leia enters with very exciting news to be told to Luke. When the song ends, Leia calls Luke over (and tells Rachel to go away). Luke comes and Leia presents him with tickets for the Young Wolf Hathclings concert. Luke is amazed and Leia asks him if he wants to come; without even having to think about it, Luke accepts Leia's offer. Luke leaves, and Leia (in Talking Heads) thinks that it is a date. In the Rose Room, Luke and John are packing away. Mr. T approaches Luke and tells him to run an errand for one of his friends; Luke agrees, because, with Mr. T, there are no excuses if he asks you to do something. John reminds Luke of the concert with Leia. Luke remembers and tells John that he will take care of it, so he leaves. In the Green Room, Eva is reading and Jude enters and greets Eva. Jude sits down opposite her and apologizes for performing her lyrics, but he is, at the same time, not that sorry. This confuses Eva, so Jude explains that he wanted to show that he can make a great song with her lyrics (which Eva calls, not lyrics, but her "personal thoughts"). Jude says that they are great and that they deserve to be in a song. Eva still doesn't understand, so Jude clarifies by saying that he can set up a secret recording session for her. Eva is still unsure, but after Jude convinces her, she reluctantly agrees. In Talking Heads, Eva says that she doesn't want to share the lyrics in her diary, but she has been persuaded by Jude to do it. In Java Junction, Luke approaches Maggie and offers her the ticket that Leia had given him. Maggie accepts his offer, and Luke hurriedly leaves. After he leaves, Annabelle approaches Maggie and tells her that he asked her out on a date. Maggie disagrees, but Annabelle says that boys usually don't say it is a date. Maggie believes Annabelle (although Annabelle is wrong). John is reading the address that was given to Luke by Mr. T. John calls Luke over and tells him that Miss Isabel, Luke and John's former piano teacher (they stopped going when John's mother passed away), lives around the area. John suggests that they should visit, so that she can see how they turned out. Luke agrees and the two of them get into the van. John confesses that he felt bad for stopping having lessons with Miss Isabel and wants to let her know that he still is a musician. At the concert venue, Leia is searching for her seat, and she spots Maggie. They greet each other (somewhat awkwardly), and they both find their seat. They both learn that they are in the same row; Leia starts to get nervous at this point, because she wants alone time with Luke. Ultimately, they both learn that they are sitting next to one another. They both check their seat numbers, and it is still so that they are sitting next to each other. Maggie tells Leia that Luke gave it to her, which makes Leia furious, but she doesn't show it. Leia lies, saying that Luke told her that, although she doesn't know why Luke hasn't turned up. Maggie learns that it isn't actually a date. Leia and Maggie pretend to think that they will have a good time at the concert. John and Luke are exiting Win a Mart Variety Flower Shop and are hurrying, so that they have enough time to visit Miss Isabel. Luke asks John if he remembers the song that everybody was to learn as their first song. They try to remember the tune and begin singing it. Both of them describe it as a weird song. After doing this, they set off in the van. Eva enters the Recording Studio and sees Jude sitting in the centre of a circle of candles, which she thinks is weird. Eva asks Jude if he is trying to be romantic, and Jude replies that he was trying to make her feel more comfortable. Jude tells Eva to calm down and tells her that she will record her singing. Jude reassures her and Eva agrees to do it. Jude and Eva prepare to record, and Jude reassures her again; Eva thanks him. Leia ("almost not furious" that Luke isn't there) and Maggie (not caring that the concert isn't a date with Luke) are enjoying themselves at the Young Wolf Hatchlings concert. Maggie feels as if she and Leia are becoming good friends. In the Recording Studio, Eva finishes a song. Eva says that she felt good about it, and Jude tells her to sing another one and let loose. Knowing that Eva knows the lyrics, Jude instructs Eva to put her diary down. Eva says in Talking Heads that she trusts Jude and he has become her first "really good friend". She begins singing. Whilst this is happening, not wanting to see Eva waste her potential, Jude secretly begins recording Eva singing on her phone. Eva feels amazing and free, although the experience is scary. Just before Eva finishes her song, Jude puts his phone away and approves of Eva's song. Luke and John excitedly arrive at Miss Isabel's house and notice that nothing has changed. A man answers the front door and Luke and John introduces themselves to him. The boys ask whether Miss Isabel is home and reveal that they are her former piano students. To this, the man appears to become unhappy, and hesitantly reveals that his wife, Miss Isabel, died six months ago, which causes Luke and John to be in unhappy disbelief. The man, Douglas, beckons the boys into the house. Douglas offers the boys a seat in the living room, where they had their piano lessons, and offers Luke and John some tea; they agree to the offer. Whilst Douglas is gone, the boys think about Miss Isabel. John says that he was oblivious of the fact that she had a husband, while Luke doesn't remember her last name. John notices that Douglas isn't doing well without his wife, which Luke agrees to. Also, John says that the day turned into a bad day quickly, so Luke suggests that they stay for a cup of a tea and then run Mr. T's errand. Douglas returns with the tea and sits down. He asks why John and Luke as to why they visited, and the boys reveal the reason: that they were in the area (remembering that Miss Isabel lived here), and wanted to show her that they were still improving as musicians. Knowing that it is helpful hearing nice things after a loved one has died, John begins talking to Douglas about Isabel. He says that Miss Isabel believed in him and encouraged him to become a great musician, which he is going to do, and that he owes it to her. Douglas becomes slightly teary-eyed as John is saying this and says that if Isabel was there, she would be happy to hear John's compliments. Just as they think about Isabel, a girl enters the room with a plate of cookies. Luke and John are introduced to Douglas' daughter, Amelia. She greets the two and reveals that she used to listen to John perform music and compliments his musical abilities. Amelia recounts that she asked her mother, after noticing that John was absent, why John didn't take lessons. She says that she said that John's mother passed away, like her mother. At the concert, one of the two performers thank the audience for attending and announce that if any members of the audience have one of the wolf stickers, they are allowed to party on-stage to the last song. Leia and Maggie both own the wolf stickers, so they walk onto the stage together. Leia, at this point, describes the concert as the "best show ever". Maggie tells Leia that she is glad that the show went well, and Leia admits that she was glad Maggie came with her. Both of them agree that Luke is a "great guy". Maggie says in Talking Heads that Leia is a great friend and she can't hide her crush on Luke anymore and feels the urge to tell her. As promised, Maggie admits (to Leia) that she thinks that she and Luke are starting something, and she is determined to go for it. After gathering up the courage to confess, Leia reveals that she, also, has a crush on Luke. Unlike earlier, Leia describes the concert as the "worst show ever". Eva is walking down a hallway into the Bull Pen and recognises her song playing. She goes back and, shocked, realises that the song is playing on Mr. T's laptop. Eva asks Mr. T where he found the song; he replies that he found it on the internet and compliments the song, proud of her for getting herself out. A mortified Eva begins to walk back down the hallway when Jude bumps into her and tells her that he has a surprise for her. Eva runs away, angrily, saying that she has already seen it. Sitting sadly in the Recording Studio, Eva considers what happened and why Jude, a close friend of hers, would do what he did. Jude enters and approaches Eva, asking her how she is feeling. Eva remarks, to Jude, that he lied to her. Jude begins lecturing Eva, saying that she comes to Lost & Found Music Studios where one is supposed to expose themselves, whereas Eva refuses to record in a session or open up. Jude asks Eva if he is to throw her diary out; Eva tells him not to, which Jude likes. Jude leaves, leaving Eva believe that she can't hold back for any longer. Back at Douglas' and Amelia's house, John is performing a song on the piano. When John ends it, Amelia reveals that, when she was seven years old, she wrote the lyrics to the song, and her mother turned it into piano music. Amelia suggests that they perform it, and they do. John begins singing and playing the piano. During this, Douglas tells Luke that he is happy hearing music around the house once again and says that John is coping well with the death of his mother. Luke agrees to this, and Douglas (and Luke) says that he is glad that they had visited. Amelia begins singing in the song, and after this, the song ends. In the Rose Room, the boys' band are performing a rock version of the song, with John as the lead vocalist. Whilst the song continues playing (in the background), John and Luke are leaving the house. Douglas calls John back and tells him that he was looking through Isabel's belongings and found something. He gives the item to Amelia who gives it to John. The item is revealed to be a photograph of John, when he was younger, playing the piano in front of both of his parents. John reminds Amelia that both of their mothers are together. Amelia replies that she knows, and she hugs John. All four of them bid farewell to one another. Luke asks John how he is, and John tells him that he has had the best night for a long time. Back in the Rose Room, the band continue the performance and conclude it. Trivia *Maggie has a crush on Luke. *Maggie knows of Leia's crush on Luke and vice versa. Cultural References *The title of this episode refers to a song, with the same title (performed by Shane Harte, Levi Clattenburg, Trevor Tordjman and Alex Zaichkowski), that is performed in this episode. Cast Main *Alex Zaichkowski as John *Shane Harte as Luke *Levi Clattenburg as Theo *Keara Graves as Leia *Sarah Carmosino as Rachel *Michael Torontow as Mr. T *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Eva *Deshaun Clarke as Jude *Olivia Solo as Annabelle *Alyssa Baker as Maggie Recurring *Trevor Tordjman as James *Kathryn Greco as Patricia *Ian Matthews as Thomas Minor *Tom Barnett as Douglas *Madison Tevlin as Amelia Absent *Matthew Bacik as Nate *Katrina Hachey as Hannah *Rakim Kelly as Isaac *Ali Milner as Parker *Jeni Ross as Clara *Maranda Thomas as Mary Songs *"Heart Shape" *"Lost and Found (Main Titles)" *"Best Day" *"Original (Clara)" *"Hit My Heart" *"Dandelion Love" *"Day After Day" *"Thunder Keeps Roaming (John and Luke)" *"Dancing in the Rain" *"Sweet Tarts" *"Lights On" *"See Through Me" *"Broken By You (Luke & Leia)" *"You Lovely You" *"Thunder Keeps Roaming (Piano)" *"Thunder Keeps Roaming" Quotes Gallery Aftershow Lost & Found - Cast Cam Shane Lost & Found - Music Video "Thunder Keeps Roaming" Lost & Found - Behind the Scenes Madison Tevlin Lost & Found - Jam Sessions Heart Shape Lost & Found - Lessons in the Lounge Building A Song Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Episodes